Simple Consequences
by Amai
Summary: [Part 5 Added!] Yamasuke/Daimato (Matt/Davis). Yamato unwillingly travels to the Motomiya's for a date with Jun...only to encounter Daisuke. But Daisuke has a secret...one that may kill him if left alone. Unfortunately, Yamato and Daisuke aren't the only
1. Don't Worry, He Doesn't Bite...Does He?

Sometimes things are not as they seem

Simple Consequences

**Disclaimer-** Digimon and all its characters are not copyright me, but copyright Toei Animation/Bandai (there probably are others, but I can't remember offhand). I wish they were, but sadly, not all wishes come true. The only thing that's copyright me is this fanfic, so no stealing, kiddies. 

**Author's Notes- **Oh…I don't even know what to do with myself. Yes, another beginning to something that I'm not even sure I'll finish! This is the last one of these you'll be seeing from me…after this, be expecting the 3rd part of "The Wrong Kind of Right", 2nd part of "The Other Side of the Fence" and 2nd part of "Vessel of Darkness". Speaking of that story…this one takes place a year after Vessel, so there will be some things referenced in this that you haven't read about. Oh, and Jun does have a big part in this too…it going to be a Yamasuke, an' all. Don't worry. :) Okay…I'm done. Tell me what you think!

Sometimes things are not as they seem.

Yamato sighed, letting the wind play with his golden strands of hair. It was times like these he wished he had not been born so desirable. The thought sounded vain, but it was true. Everyone wanted him. But he did not want them. He was simply a decoration, like the designs put on fancy, expensive meals, not to be touched, but to be looked at. And that's what they wanted him for.

Yamato loathed the thought be being thought as as an object. But what could he do? Decorations were only there to look pretty and nothing else. And so, like every decoration, he looked pretty, and everyone wanted to have them in their collection.

He got a cold reminder of that as he walked in the bitter cold to the embodiment of the people of which he loathed so much: Motomiya Jun. No, he did not loath her, he just hated the way she acted around him. He knew for a fact that she could act smarter, but was blinded by her own fan-girlish obsession with his untouchable demeanor. It wasn't love; it was an infatuation. There was a difference, of course. Yamato remembered contrasting the two in an essay that he had written.

Love was like a chain, forever linking to your mind and soul, bounding you to the person you loved. However, this chain latched on blindly to whomever was in its way, giving whomever it linked on to the perception to see if it was true or not. Deep in her mind, Yamato knew that Jun didn't really love him. Because if she did, she wouldn't seem so fake. People who were really in love would take in serious consider how exactly to make a good impression to their object of affection. Of course, this wasn't exactly true, but in this case, Yamato felt that it was.

The fact was, Jun didn't really love him. And her constant, subconscious charade of love towards him was really starting to get on his nerves.

He was walking slowly to the Motomiya residence; wasting time as to make his date that Jun had suckered him into short. But knowing her, it would be just as long. Perhaps longer.

"I'm beginning to think that love doesn't exist." Yamato, despite what everyone else thought, had never actually been in love before. He had only been loved, and loved too much. It was an empty feeling, going through each day with roses and cards and candies being sent to his doorstep from people he didn't even know!

Sometimes…sometimes he began to think that he lacked that part of one's soul enabling him to love. Hell, it had taken him so long to even acquire friendship!

Maybe…he was just not meant to love.

He inwardly groaned as he saw himself nearing the dreaded house. Taking a deep breath, he slowly knocked on the door. "I can't believe I'm doing this…" Fake. It was all so fake. Once again, when she found whom she really loved, he would be tossed back like an old rag doll, only to be replaced by the new real thing. Disgustingly ironic.

The door opened. Yamato held his breath. Jun squealed. "Oh, Yama-chan! You're here!"

He hated when she called him that.

"You came a bit early, I'm not totally ready yet, but could you wait a bit while I go to my room? Please, Yama-chan?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him as he internally tried not to puke at the utter plastic way she acted. "Whatever." He mumbled, purposely rude as if to throw her off. Of course, that left much to desire as she hugged him tightly. "Oh, arigato! I won't be long, help yourself to anything in here!" At that, she scurried off to her room to do whatever fan girls did before a date. Yamato didn't know. And didn't care to know either.

He looked around, rather uninterested with anything, just growing restless of just standing here. The Motomiya's had a pretty decent house, pretty clean except for the papers here and there. Curiosity claimed Yamato as he began to walk around the house, just observing it in general.

He halted when he heard a faint noise come from one of the rooms he was passing. It sounded like…the ripping of paper? Yamato, despite how rude it seemed, pushed his ear towards the door. _I'm guessing this is Daisuke's room…what could he be doing?_ Perhaps it was a stupid idea, perhaps it was rude, but Yamato couldn't help himself. The voice that he heard in there…didn't sound like the Daisuke he thought he knew.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…why did I even bother? Why did I even draw these? Was it some twisted dream that I thought I could have her? If only she knew…"

_ _

Yamato quirked an eyebrow. _Knew what? And who is this 'she'…Hikari?_

"Its starting to wear off already…and I thought I would have had enough time to get her to accept me..but Takeru beat me to the punch…my head hurt so much…she wouldn't have even been able to accept a freak like me anyways.."

_ _

So it _was_ Hikari. Yamato listened on…something about this didn't sound right…

"My god. I'm really going to die, aren't I? Maybe I should just end it easy, so I won't have to suffer…end it all…yeah, that's what I'll do."

At that, Yamato _knew_ something was wrong. But he refused to move, listening on just incase Daisuke didn't really do what he was contemplating. But no sound came. The blonde listened on, hoping to at least hear some footsteps as the time passed.

What he got was the door opening, and him losing his footing as he was leaning on the door. He fell down, cursing his recklessness. Daisuke, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow at the befallen musician. "Yamato? Why're you here?" He was answered with a scowl. "Guess."

"Oh, Jun again, isn't it? I wish she would just bug off…" Yamato stood up, dusting himself and looked Daisuke into the eyes. "Daisuke, is there something wrong?"

He looked flustered. "W-what're you talking about? Everything's fine. My head hurts a bit, but with a little bit of pills it should be better…what's it to you?" He struck a defensive note, looking away. Yamato frowned. "Then you wouldn't mind if I went in your room for a bit, right? Just to stall Jun a bit."

"Why my room?" Daisuke spluttered out, "It's all messy and stuff, you wouldn't want to go in there!" Yamato shook his head, glancing at Daisuke. "No, I'd like to actually see your room, Daisuke. I've never been in there before, and Taichi says you have some pretty interesting things in there!" Before Daisuke could voice a protest, Yamato quickly made his way inside the room.

And gasped.

There lying in the middle of a bunch of shredded papers was one almost-lifelike picture of Hikari…the paper being tinted with blood. "Daisuke…you can't do this to yourself…there's much more to life than-"

The door closed. Yamato turned around to the boy that had closed it. "Daisuke, I heard what you where thinking…I'm not going to let you do this."

Daisuke sighed, pulling a hand through his unruly hair. "I thought so. Okay then, Yamato, can you keep a secret?"

"What are you talking about? Daisuke, did even hear me!" Yamato screamed, clenching his fists. Something was very wrong with the boy in front of him…and he wasn't going to let that take the most precious thing away from him. Life. Daisuke shrugged, staring at him.

"I could have heard it, but then I couldn't of either. You still haven't answered my question. And don't be so loud, Chibimon's sleeping."

"Fine. What secret is this?"

"Touch my hand, Yamato." Daisuke said calmly, although he seemed to be struggling with something. When Yamato hesitated, the goggled boy snapped, "Don't you wanna know what's 'wrong' with me? You were so concerned before!"

At that, Yamato touched his hand. And flinched. It was so…_cold…_"Daisuke…you're sick…" This produced a bitter laugh out of the other, as he shook his head. "Heh, in more ways than one.." He grinned, showing all of his teeth. That's when Yamato gasped. Fangs? "Oh…my god..Daisuke..quit fooling around, this really isn't funny!"

Daisuke glared at him. "And do you think I'd joke around about this? They're real, Yamato. And there's nothing you, or anyone can do about it."

"You're a.."

"Vampire. Yeah, I know." He sighed, "I knew you'd react this way…why can't you just leave me to die?" Yamato looked at him with confusion clouding his eyes. "What are you talking about?" At this point, Daisuke had sat himself down on his bed, cross-legged and staring at the uncoordinated Yamato. It wasn't every day that you found out one of the people you knew was a vampire…he grinned bitterly yet again at the sweating blonde. "Do you know how long its been since I've eaten? Heh, of course I couldn't tell anyone about being the freak that I am…and how I became this way…and so, I've basically starved myself. Do you know that I could barely get up this morning?"

Yamato's look suddenly changed to one of worry. "Daisuke…why don't you do anything about it…why'd you wait so long to tell someone?"

The boy slammed his fist down. "Don't you think I tried? I'm a freak, Yamato! Even if I would have told you guys, you would have thought me insane, or dangerous! I can't lose the only friends that I have…I'd rather die."

"Then you don't deserve the Digi-Egg of Courage." Yamato spat back. For some reason…he wasn't so afraid anymore. After the initial shock wore out, all he found himself wanting to do was to help Daisuke. But what he was doing to himself wasn't helping. Daisuke's scarlet-tinted eyes flared, "What are you saying…"

"If you weren't afraid, you could have realized that you could trust your friends a whole lot more. We've been through hell and back, Daisuke…we've seen everything and then some." _Well, -almost- everything…who would have thought?_

_ _

"I'm not afraid! If you just came here to insult me, why don't you just leave, Yamato! I'm sure Jun's waiting for you right now."

"Well then, if you're not afraid then here. Here's your food."

"W-what?" Daisuke gasped. "Yamato…you really don't.."

"What? Are you afraid?" At that, Daisuke growled and made his way towards Yamato. "Have you ever been bitten before, Yamato?" Yamato shook his head and glanced at Daisuke. "No. But I want to help you…I'm not letting you die, Daisuke."

"You're going to regret this…" He whispered, and suddenly took hold of Yamato's delicate neck. "Gods, I haven't eaten in so long…" Yamato shivered; Daisuke was so cold…but something inside him was welcoming this feeling…almost like a butterfly feeling in his chest. "Tell me when to stop, Yamato…or I'll drink you dry." The blonde weakly nodded, as Daisuke suddenly began to nibble on neck. _It's been so long…too long…_

He wrapped his arms around the elder boy and began to feed.

Oh yes, sometimes things are not how they seem. Yamato and Daisuke were about to learn that very well…what seems to be charity comes with its ups, and its downs.


	2. Just Like Candy

Simple Consequences

Part II- Just like Candy

**Disclaimer-** Digimon and all its characters are not copyright me, but copyright Toei Animation/Bandai (there probably are others, but I can't remember offhand). I wish they were, but sadly, not all wishes come true. The only thing that's copyright me is this fanfic, so no stealing, kiddies. 

**Author's Notes- **Since you asked oh-so-nicely…I finished the 2nd part of this. I don't know what to think of this…I think it's a bit too fast, but that's just me. I can't say I'm really happy about it…but..er, I'll let you decide on that! Next part will be called "Necromancer" and will be fun XD, well, at least on Jun's part that is. I've got _plans_ for this, indeed! As usual…please read and review! You know how warm and fuzzy that makes me feel. ;)

It was better than Yamato had expected. Daisuke's bite, that is. It felt soft…and careful, rather than hard and pinching as Yamato had thought it would be. Almost like a…kiss. Of course with the slight edge when Daisuke actually penetrated into the delicate skin surrounding the vein in his neck. The elder one tried not to move as Daisuke pulled his body towards him, embracing it as he deepened the bite. Yamato found himself not minding the helpless way he was feeling whilst in Daisuke's arms.

_"Do you know that I could barely get out of bed this morning?"_

_ _

Despite what Daisuke had warned him about telling him when to stop, Yamato got the feeling that if he did, it would almostbe like taking a bottle from a baby. Ripping it from its mother's arms. Daisuke gave off the impression that he hadn't eaten for a –long- time…what could hurt in giving him some more time?

After what seemed like an eternity, Daisuke suddenly latched himself away from Yamato, and stared at him with wide eyes. "Why didn't you tell me when to stop?!"

Although he felt a bit faint, Yamato shook his head, banishing the feeling. "You seemed really hungry…and you said yourself that you were very weak, I couldn't just make you stop!"

"I could have killed you!"

_It would have been worth it. _A small voice in the blonde's head whispered. Yamato ignored that. "Daisuke, it was fine! I think I know when my blood is being drained?" 

"Still wasn't a good idea." Daisuke argued back. Yamato resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Must have been something he got from watching Taichi so much…His train of thought was cut off when Daisuke suddenly took a step towards him, giving him a small grin.

"I guess I should say this, since you saved my life an' all. Thanks, Yamato. I'm not sure if this means anything to you, since you get all this type 'o crap from all of your fan girls and stuff, but I mean it."

Yamato blinked, not knowing why that those little sentences meant more than of what any of the girls that adored him so had every said. It just did. He clasped a hand over the mahogany haired boy's shoulder. "Hey…you're warmer."

Daisuke grinned wider, flashing his sharp fangs. "After effect. You didn't think I'm always cold, did you? How could I be, poor Chibimon would freeze when we went to bed!"

Yamato laughed a bit, actually sort of enjoying himself…odd for someone who was just bitten from a vampire. He was about to say something when Jun's voice sounded from the living room. "Yama-chan? Yama-chan, where are you!" The musician cringed, then sighed. Back to being a decoration. He glanced back at the younger Motomiya, whom at Jun's voice looked a bit disappointed. "I guess you have to go now. So I'll see you around, 'Yama-chan'." He grinned as he sarcastically spat Yamato's frequently used nickname at him.

"Whatever. Hey, Daisuke?"

"Yeah?"

Yamato bit his lip. The question on his mind was a bit more embarrassing than he thought…."Well, I expect that now you'll need your daily share of blood, ne? You're uh…" He blushed a bit, growling internally at his embarrassment, "..welcome to track me down if you need anything."

Daisuke smiled. "If you're worried about me taking without asking, don't worry! I think I may have a way to get it without bothering you…"

"That's not what I-"

"Yama-chan! There you are…Daisuke, you brat!" Jun haughtily stepped in between Yamato and Daisuke, hands on her hips. Shooting a glare at the youngest one in the room, she roughly linked arms with the reluctant blonde, pulling him away. "You're wasting our date time with your stupid kid stuff. I'm sure Yamato wasn't interested at all. Were you?" Rather than waiting for an answer, she pulled him out of the room, suddenly smiling. "Shall we go, Yama-chan?"

He sighed. "Yeah, sure…" _That wasn't the point, Daisuke. I think I actually…liked that feeling…_

For some reason, while that should of scared him, it comforted him more than anything else.

—

"D'suke? D'suke!" The small blue digimon called out, bouncing around in the room. He had gone to sleep while watching Daisuke brood over his sudden weakness and waken up shortly after Daisuke had had his 'meal', so to speak.

"I'm up here!" The boy called, hidden in the shadows of his room, looking out of the window. Chibimon wasted no time in glomping on to his partner, only to feel the same change in the boy that Yamato had felt. "You're warm again!" He giggled, snuggling into his shoulder. Daisuke lips quirked a bit as he looked out the window yet again. "Yeah, but I'm not sure if that'll last…"

"Whatd'ya mean?"

"Oh right. I haven't told you about Yamato's 'meeting' with me, have I? Well…let's just say that another person knows about the real me, 'kay, buddy?"

The small digimon's eyes widened a bit. "So Yamato knows? Did you.."

"Yeah. But that's not really the point. I think I actually _liked_ it.." He trailed off, frowning. Contrary to beliefs, a bite was much like a kiss, that could be used in the acts of both lust and love. Daisuke had expected to feel nothing, as if kissing his mother or something. But this was _different_, much, _much_ different.

If only he could steal another bite…

"So does that mean that you love Yamato?" Daisuke started to cough; digimon could be so blunt sometimes! Of course, Daisuke was not willing to accept this…yet. Another person was on his mind, although her image was starting to waver…

"Love Yamato? You've got to be kidding me, Chibimon!" Seeing the hurt face on his companion, Daisuke scratched his head affectionately, "Sorry I snapped atcha, but that's not it. There's still Hikari…if I could have her alone for _one_ moment…but Takeru's always there! Tomorrow, tomorrow I swear."

He glanced outward yet again, letting the cool wind play with his features, and blow away some dried blood on his fingertips. __

_ _

_I wonder if Hikari tastes just as sweet as Yamato…why am I so fixated on Yamato all of a sudden?_

_ _

Oh, he wished he could steal yet another bite…even if he refused to believe it.

—

He felt cold again when he woke up the following morning. He could feel as Chibimon shivered against his skin. _Am I really that weak?_ He knew that he would have to talk to Hikari…soon. But he did not have any doubts, of course Hikari would accept him! _Yamato did…oh wait, not him again! _Daisuke bit his lip, allowing a small bit of blood to flow down his lips, licking them up again. He hadn't slept that much that night, he was slowly becoming nocturnal yet again…which was a bad sign. Though he had taken a lot of Yamato's blood, he had been without it for so long he still needed more.

"Dammit." He muttered as he rolled out of bed, half out of laziness, half out of his own damned weakness.

After Daisuke got dressed, he made his way to the kitchen, were Jun was up already, eating cereal. Before he could stop himself, the question that had been plaguing his mind since she had gone out the last night was blurted out. "So how was your date with Yamato?"

"What's it to you?" Jun frowned, glancing upward at the younger Motomiya. "My...aren't we interested in our sister's boyfriend!"

"He's not your boyfriend!" He was feeling defensive…almost jealous. _He's got his blood in –my- body…he's as much mine as the day I claimed him. _Daisuke heard a small, feral voice growl inside of him, making him shiver. Thoughts like that meant only one thing….one thing that he wished not to evaluate into. He struggled to push back the voice and focused on the girl in front of him.

"Well…I know that! But Yama-chan's just being shy, that's all. I know he likes me, otherwise he wouldn't have gone out with me on that date yesterday!"

"….why do I even bother? Listen, I'm going to school, I don't know about you but whatever.." He grabbed some toast from her plate and ran out, deliberately ignoring her rants towards him after stealing her breakfast. He had better things to worry about than his sister's obsessive crush on Yamato.

…didn't he?

—

Yamato rubbed his neck for what seemed like the fortieth time. The gash itself was gone…but it still held a particular feeling to it that he couldn't explain. He shook his head. What was wrong with him as of recently? He couldn't stop thinking of Daisuke. Daisuke…the vampire. It still sounded weird. "He was hungry…so I gave him food." He mumbled to himself as he stirred his soggy cereal about in the bowl.

It felt so surreal. So fast. Perhaps…too fast. Yamato found himself rubbing his neck again. "What was with that…I really didn't expect anything like how I'm feeling now." Slightly euphoric, was the feeling. From what he had read in books, vampires had a nack of doing that…although it was more in the seduction department than this. Yamato shook his head. No. This wasn't lust…it had felt almost like love.

Not the fake, fan girl type. Real.

The blonde musician stood up, depositing the bowl in the sink. "Maybe I can get him to do that again…"

He felt embarrassed saying that, but it was the truth. Plain and simple.

—

Daisuke felt his energy draining as he stared at the teacher writing their homework on the board. His vision was ever so slightly blurring as he tried to comprehend what was being thrown at him. He glanced at Hikari, attentively looking at the board. _She's so innocent…you want a piece of that light to corrupt, now don't you? You've already started with Yamato…it wouldn't hurt to have another bite, now would it?_ That voice again. Daisuke vigorously shook his head. What was wrong with him? Although he really _was_ hungry…

The bell finally rang, ending the dreary period of the day of which was called class.

"Hikari-chan!" Daisuke waved the girl over, grinning. Of course, watching that nothing showed…

"Oh, hi Daisuke." She smiled, walking up to him. He looked around, no Takeru! _This is perfect!_ "Hey…you think we could go somewhere private, I have something to tell you."

She blinked, a bit surprised. "Er, sure. What is it?"

"Believe me, its something important. C'mon!" He grabbed her, not noticing her flinching as he pulled her ahead. _He's so cold…and…there's something else there. And it hurts…_He pulled her to the courtyard, grinning the whole way. "Okay Hikari…I've waited long enough for this. Well…I've liked you a whole lot for a while, but I mean, who wouldn't? You're pretty, smart, and all around cool! But.." He glanced at her, frowning when he noticed that she was looking away. "Okay, well…listen, Hikari-"

"No, Daisuke…you listen." She sighed, looking up into his eyes. "I know what you're going to say, and…and…no, Daisuke I don't like you like that. I don't think I ever will…but I didn't want to hurt you, so I didn't tell you anything. But I can't keep this charade on forever…I'm sorry.."

Daisuke felt like his heart was ripped out from under him. But all he could do was stare…_So much for sharing your 'secret', eh Daisuke? She'll be the one that's sorry…_The voice sneered at him, manipulating his vulnerable state. _Go on, take the bitch, she's nothing to you but lunch…_"Daisuke? Are you alright?" The child of light raised a hand to touch him, only to have it roughly slapped away. "Daisuke?"

"No! Just leave me alone!" And he ran.

_Why didn't you just let me –die- Yamato…_

—

He was running, but he had no idea where he was going. Indeed, he was growing weaker as the minutes passed, but he had to get away…from everyone. Before he did something he would regret…for along with hunger came that feral instinct that every vampire held. On, and having his heart stepped on wasn't helping either. Something told him that if he had stayed there, he would have regretted it…Hikari, standing there, looking so innocent. _It's calling to you Motomiya…_

He gradually slowed down, as his vision started to blur yet again. "I can't do this…Hikari..all I wanted was someone true to.." _…feed off of, continue Daisuke. You wanted to manipulate her, because that's all she meant to you… _Again with the voice…it sneered, mocked him. But it was right. "I'm just so…hungry..." Daisuke felt himself collapsing of pure weakness. Only to be held back up again…by Yamato?

Instincts took control at that moment. Without one thought, Daisuke pounced the blonde. "Woah!" Yamato shouted, prying the younger one off of him. "Remember that we're in a public place!" Seeing that in this state, Daisuke was probably not going to take 'no' for an answer, Yamato quickly lead him to an abandoned alleyway close to where he had found the boy.

Daisuke latched himself yet again to Yamato's neck, biting it as soon as he got there, and enjoying the sensation of needed-blood flowing into his dry mouth. He let out a little sigh as he drank, like an infant to a bottle of milk, embracing Yamato yet again. _So…good…_He reluctantly pulled away, looking to the ground in dismay. "Sorry." He mumbled, looking away. "You were there, and I was there..and…"

"No need to be." Yamato's gentle voice interrupted his chatter. "Like I said, if you need to drink anytime.." Daisuke clentched his fists at that, glaring at the blonde.

"There _is_ a need to be! I'm so messed up now, Yamato…I –am- sorry. I shouldn't have even accepted your offer to drink in the first place."

"But-"

"But nothing! That kind of thing isn't meant to be spur of the moment.." He glanced away, looking ashamed. "It's supposed to be special…but I'm abusing it. Hikari…I had wanted her to be the one.."

"Hikari? You told Hikari?" Yamato frowned, this was starting to confuse him. Why did Daisuke sound so…distressed?

"No, I didn't. I was…but…I found out that she didn't like me the way I did. I mean..I had expected it to hurt, but not _that_ much. But that's not the point..I was so hungry, I nearly..god, I'm so fucked up." He started to walk away, only to be stopped by Yamato's hand. "What are you doing?"

"Daisuke, maybe it just wasn't supposed to happen that way. You can't let your emotions rule over you like that…that's the only reason why you reacted the way you did. Something tells me that the hungrier you get, the more brashly you act." He rubbed his neck. _Exactly…_

_ _

"Well, then I guess I'm doomed. I'm not going to bite you again, Yamato, even if it'll save me. Its supposed to be either an act of lust or love. You can't tell me you didn't feel uncomfortable when I did that.." He rubbed his mouth, getting rid of the extra blood.

"Well what if I wasn't lying when I said I didn't feel uncomfortable?"

Daisuke narrowed his eyes. "What're you trying to imply…"

"What if I said, I actually liked that feeling? You said that its either love or lust...so would this be love?"

Daisuke suddenly looked flustered, turning rather red, for a vampire at least. "I...how the hell should I know?"

Yamato grinned. _Okay…so maybe I'm being a bit fast…but I think I get why I liked that feeling so much now…_He seized the mahogany haired one and began to kiss along his neck. "Maybe…we should prove that, ne?"

The vampire shuddered, feeling Yamato's arms go around him. "Maybe…w-we shouldn't…"

Yamato grinned wider, "You can't honestly tell me that you're not enjoying this, can you?"

"I…" Daisuke seriously couldn't say no to that question. He suddenly felt very hot…but it was a good type of hot. Yamato suddenly pulled away, watching as Daisuke helplessly fell to the ground, looking at him rather dumbly. "Okay, so what if I said I did that out of love, not lust? What if I said I was being completely honest with you?" _And I am._

Daisuke continued to stare at him, dumbfounded. _That felt good…really, Yamato? Do you really feel this…for me?_ "I don't believe you…" Sighing, Yamato pulled him up, and this time, instead of those teasing little kisses, he gave him a full deep one. Daisuke melted into that kiss, feeling things that he had only _imagined_ with Hikari. When they pulled away, Yamato asked him yet again, "Believe it. Now what do you say?"

"Who's Hikari?" The blonde laughed, as he pulled Daisuke up, the younger one still profusely blushing. "So…does that mean that we'll meet for lunch now?"

Daisuke grabbed his arm, grinning a toothy smile. "Sure, but don't leave me waiting…I know how to make a bite hurt, believe me!"

"Hmm…Daisuke?"

"Mmm-hmm?" It was amazing how fast the boy had gotten over his angst for Hikari…only to end up snuggling Yamato's arm like he was attached to it. His negotiator was very good at his job, indeed. 

"This sounds a bit weird…but how _do_ I taste?"

Daisuke smiled, recalling the thought. "That's an easy one. You're sweet…just like candy!"

—

Of course, ever action has its after-effect. When Yamato had kissed Daisuke…he hadn't noticed he they were not the only ones watching. Motomiya Jun dropped the rose she had bought especially for Yamato in shock, and pain.

Of course, hurt souls are _so_ easy to corrupt…as Jun was about to find out…even if she didn't want to.

And the rose petals were blown away by the wind.


	3. Revelation

Simple Consequences

Part III- Revelation

**Disclaimer-** Digimon and all its characters are not copyright me, but copyright Toei Animation/Bandai (there probably are others, but I can't remember offhand). I wish they were, but sadly, not all wishes come true. The only thing that's copyright me is this fanfic, so no stealing, kiddies. 

**Author's Notes- **Can I actually say I'm happy with this one? Unfortunately…I only like the ending. This chapter focuses mostly on Jun, because she plays a BIG part in the future…but it does have some Yamasuke parts in it too, so don't worry. Okay…I've got to complain about one thing, for the people who read this and flamed me after reading TWO chapters. What's wrong with you?! I said clearly in the summary that it's a **Matt/Davis** story for those who don't know what **Yamasuke** is…and yet you still read. And if you didn't like it after the FIRST chapter, why read the SECOND chapter? And you have the nerve to call me and this story stupid…*shakes her head* Whatever. Flame me if you must, I'll just laugh at your idiotic rants.Okay…sorry for those who haven't done anything. Just needed to blow off some steam….on to the story!

She ran much like her brother had just some minutes before, from the scene she had just seen. No…it wasn't real, it _couldn't_ be real!She wouldn't believe it. But try as she might, her reality was slowly crashing around her. She was staring into a mirror of her perfect life, and suddenly it cracked. The perfection was gone…the happy ending didn't exist any more. How could she have not seen this? One day she was in Yamato's arms, and then…

It was all Daisuke's fault. Of course, she could hate him all she wanted, but the fact was that he had Yamato now. She was crying tears of anger now. Daisuke _knew_ how much she liked Yamato…how could he do this to her? She had always thought he had loved that Hikari girl. Maybe he wanted to get back at her for that last fight they had over the ice cream. Maybe this was all just a lie, a lie made for revenge. "Yes…that's it…" She hissed out, the tears blurring her vision, "..he's only doing this on purpose, Yamato really loves me, he does!" Most of the time, Motomiya Jun could trick herself into believing such things.

Apparently, today was not one of those days.

—

"Look at the way she's in denial. Humans are so amusing to watch, aren't they?"

"Of course they are, my love!"

"Don't call me that, you dolt."

"Sorry…"

Her lips curved into what could be called a smile, if not for the obvious bitter intentions of it in general. It was very rare for Arukenimon to actually be on Earth, seeing as the Digital World was where she did most of her work…but today was an exception. She had her eye on those Digidestined brats…especially that Motomiya boy. For upon arriving she had found out a very interesting secret of Daisuke…right when Yamato had found out, as well.

"Vampire. Who would have ever thought one of them was the child. According to what I remember, it was that Dark Master that had gotten the best of him first.."

"You mean, Myotismon?" Mummymon queried, glancing at the spider woman. Her temper being short, she answered back with the clenching of her fists. Her eyes flashed a bit with the kind of boiling anger that one wouldn't want to get hit by the brunt of. "Of course I mean him! Are you mocking me?"

"Of course not!"

"Good." She focused her attention on the girl just ahead of them. "This must be his sister…she must have seen the vermin and that older Digi-Brat. Yamato, isn't it?" Her cruel grin became wider, and if it possibly could, colder. "Oh, now she's all sad…perfect."

"What do you plan to do?" Glancing at her companion with disdain, she answered, averting her eyes back to the mourning elder Motomiya.

"What I've been trying to do once and for all…terminate them."

And she knew _exactly_ what to do.

—

Jun purposely took the long way home to sort out her thoughts. Long past was that lie that she had tried to believe, had wanted to believe in, and all that was left was a bitter realization of what had just took place in front of her wide uncomprehending eyes.

Her brother had just stolen her love interest. 

"What am I going to do…" Jun felt so soulless. She really had _loved _Yamato, or at least that's what she thought. He was supposed to love her back! That was the way her life was supposed to work out…but it had been ruined. The pretty picture in her mind had been thrown into the tender flames that now were burning around her, consuming her mind. This flames were many things, betrayal, sadness, reality, confusion.

And most of all- rage.

"And it was all his fault, now wasn't it little girl?" A voice sounded, breaking Jun out of her daze of emotions. She looked around, but there was nothing to see. Getting a trifle unnerved, she shouted out, "I'm not afraid, who ever you are!" Hands suddenly latched on to her arms, and as she struggled, but all in vain, a woman emerged from the darkness that surrounded the area of which Jun had been walking in.

"Good work restraining her, Mummymon. Now…I do believe your name is Jun, now isn't it, little girl?" Still struggling in the iron grip of Mummymon, she said nothing, but glared at the spider woman. Internally, Arukenimon grimaced at the actions of the elder Motomiya. _She's just like her insolent brother…difficult. _"There's no use struggling, you'll just wear yourself out. I'm here to offer you a second chance…"

Jun's struggling stopped. "A second chance? What are you talking about? I don't associate with crazy people, leave me alone!"

"Now, really…you don't want to retrieve your beloved Yamato back from that insincere little fool that is your brother?"

The girl's eyes flashed with what could be called hope. "W-what do you know about Yamato…?"

"Plenty. I also know something about your dear brother that might be of usage as well…tell me, Jun, was Yamato acting a bit odd during your last outing?" Her lips curled upward. _Daisuke should have been more protective of his secrets…now its all mine to manipulate._

_ _

"I…I don't know! He was rubbing his neck a lot, but I just thought it was a insect bite."

"Oh, how wrong you are…indeed, it was a bite. But the only insect that did that to him was your precious brother, Daisuke. You see, he's been hiding something from you, Jun. And it has a lot to do with blood, and fangs…you work out the math."

Jun's eyes widened, as the information seeped into her thoughts. "Vampire? You've got to be kidding me! You're out of your mind!"

"Am I? Well, see for yourself…I'll leave you now, but I do suggest checking on your dear brother sometime during the night. They say that vampires are nocturnal creatures, don't they? If you ever change your mind, just look and you'll find me." Arukenimon gave a small, mock-bow, still smirking coldly. "But remember this; with my help, you can get Yamato back…forever."

And with that, both Aruikenimon and Mummymon were gone. The restraint on her gone, Jun toppled to the ground, feeling more confused than she had ever been in her lifetime. Daisuke? A vampire? "This can't be true…can it?" Something about the way that mysterious woman went about it made it seem so…true. 

Without another though, Jun shook her head, ridding herself of such silly thoughts. She ran, though.

She ran from the truth.

—

His eyes finally opened in the lightened room. "W-wha…?" He yawned, the incoherency of just waking up affecting him just like any person. It took him a while to realize where he was, especially since he thought it was early morning. Then it hit him. "Yamato?" He sat up on the couch glancing around. Had what just happened before been real? 

"Hai?" Yamato's voice sounded from what seemed to be the kitchen. Daisuke scratched his head, looking off into the space of nothingness. "Okay…why am I here? I think I remember…but somehow this seems pretty unbelievable in itself. Is it morning already?" It was all there. Hikari. Heartbreak. Yamato. Lunch. Kiss. Daisuke's eyes widened. It really did happen, didn't it…?

Of course, he didn't mind. But that still didn't explain how one minute he's in Yamato's arms, and another he's waking up on his couch..

"Daisuke, its about nine thirty at night now, you've been asleep for quite a while. Don't you remember?"

"I remember grabbing your arm, and talking, then feeling awkwardly tired…oh, I see." Daisuke felt like hitting his head. His nocturnal tendencies were beginning to show very clearly now. Yamato walked over to him, donning a embarrassingly pink apron. Daisuke snickered, although he loved the guy, one had to admit that looked pretty awkward on the blonde musician, known for his suave and chic demeanor. 

"Nice outfit you got goin' there, Yamato."

"Well I wouldn't be talking, Dai-chan-" Yamato stressed the "chan" part purposely to make Daisuke blush. "Jun's shown me some pretty interesting pictures of you as well…I think I could have a bit of fun with them.."

"You wouldn't! That's…that's just evil…" Daisuke whined, mock glaring at the blonde. Yamato leaned in close and spoke softly into the younger one's ear, "Yeah, well I can be a pretty evil person…" Although he tried to sound intimidating to the vampire, Daisuke had seen enough that that little trick didn't work as well. In a second, he had pinned Yamato to the floor flashing an evil grin that purposely showed his fangs.

Now that…that was intimidating. 

Daisuke smirked, "You really think you can beat me, don't you? I'm the blood-sucker here, if anyone should be evil, it should be me!" With that said, he pulled Yamatos fingertips towards him, purposely making a small gash in it so the sweet blood could flow out. He then put it to his mouth, enjoying the taste. "Very evil…" Yamato shivered a bit at the feeling, trying to clear his mind although it was very hard to do when Daisuke ceased kissing his finger, and leaned over to kiss his lips. Finally processing what Daisuke had just said, he shook his head, pulling (rather reluctantly) from the boy's grasp.

"You're not evil." Yamato looked back at him, his expression changing from playfulness to concern. Daisuke hopped off of him, looking surprised. "I was just joking around, Yamato…"

"That's it, you weren't. Sure, you're in a good mood now, but how many times have you doubted yourself Daisuke? Tell me, do you really believe you're evil?" Each word was spoken with sincere desire to help whatever darkness that loomed in Daisuke's troubled soul. Yamato knew it was still there….Daisuke was only hiding it as not to bother him. While that was a nice thing in general, it was not healthy to keep one's thoughts buried within themselves.

"Personally, I don't think I'm evil." Daisuke stared straight into Yamato's crystal eyes. "I _know_ I'm evil. It's the sort of thing that comes with the package I guess…" He flopped down onto the couch again, suddenly feeling a wave of bent up exhaustion. "It's really just the little things…you know? How close I've come to hurting Hikari in one way or enough because of these instincts that start risin' in me. I can't stop it…but then, I can't let it control me." He shuddered, remembering one forgotten scene in his mind where he had hung over the child of light's bed, like a shadow of death…waiting for the right time to strike.

_'I'm only doing this because I love you Hikari…I love you so much…'_

One of these days, he would actually do it…and what he feared the most was that Yamato would be caught in the crossfire. It always happened to those he cared about…because he knew that the darkness saw that as a weakness, having people you loved. Thus, it would destroy them, destroy them all. 

Or drag them into the darkness as well.

"But you're not! Why can't you see that, Daisuke?" Yamato couldn't understand this train of thought that Daisuke seemed to hold. "How could I even _think_ of loving you if you were evil?"

"You can't say that, Yamato. Before…this…happened, I'd fallen for the darkness." The boy tried to level his voice as best as possible, but it was starting to crack a bit.

"Wha-"

"Don't ask. It's better left unsaid." Daisuke looked darkly from the ground to Yamato. "Listen…I'd better go. It's bad enough I spent the day sleeping, Jun might blab to Mom and Dad that I've been gone, and where will that put me?" _Okay, maybe that's not totally the truth, seeing that Mom and Dad are barely home anyway…_Daisuke just needed to get away from the inquiring eyes of Yamato for a little while. Everything was going so fast, and getting so complicated. Was this what he really wanted? He stood up, dusting himself. "I guess…I'll see you tomorrow, ne, Yamato?" It still felt weird doing this…Daisuke had just to call Yamato "Yama-chan" like everyone else.

"Yeah, alright. And don't forget, we don't want you running around biting people you shouldn't. Bye, Dai-chan. Oh, and…"

"Hmmm?"

Yamato smiled. "What I said back there in the alley…still holds true. Just don't forget that, okay?"

Daisuke nodded, the beginnings of a grin on his face. "Don't worry, that thought makes my days, and nights, worthwhile."

And at that, he left, leaving Yamato with only his thoughts as comfort. He couldn't wait until Daisuke was hungry again…

"Sometimes I frighten myself.." The blonde slapped his head, walking back into the kitchen.

—

Walking down the busy sidewalk of Odaiba, Daisuke began to think. Ever since his cravings for blood had began, he had started getting more moody each day, or rather, night. Daisuke hated being moody. But it was the sort of thing you couldn't just stop being, stop feeling, just like….love. 

Love always complicated things for him. And now…with Yamato, he didn't know what to think.

"It went by too fast…what am I supposed to do anyway? I..care about Yamato…but, then I barely know him too…what's going to happen?" Daisuke began to realize he really didn't know that much of Yamato as he thought. "What if I don't even really care about him? I'd feel like I was just…using him to get a cheap drink. Dammit." Daisuke dropped his head. _Exactly Daisuke…he's just like Hikari…a product of your need for blood. Use them, manipulate them…make them yours. _The voice was back again. Daisuke shook his head, starting to run. "Never!"

He had a feeling that voice wasn't going to leave him until it finally broke him.

—

Jun answered the door as the bell rang. She knew who it was. "Daisuke…where have you been?!" She growled, pulling him in. Daisuke looked away, glaring at nothing in particular, just trying to avoid the angry face of his sister. _I feel so guilty…but she really didn't love Yamato…he was just a fling…right?_ He started to walk away, only to be pulled back by Jun.

"You didn't answer my question!"

"None of your business!" Daisuke spat back, this time glaring straight at her.

Jun suddenly pulled her hand away. "You really have no respect do you, Daisuke? I wish Mom and Dad were here so you'd actually get the punishment you deserve!"

"Shut up, Jun." Was all that Daisuke said as he opened the door to his room and walked in, not really planning to walk out until he had to. 

The elder one in the house sighed angrily, letting her hair fall restlessly along her face. Maybe that woman was right…curiosity began to claim Jun's mind, as she wandered closer to Daisuke's door.

'…I'll leave you now, but I do suggest checking on your dear brother sometime during the night…'

_ _

The door was slightly ajar, leaving enough open space for one to see without being seen. Crouching low, she glanced into the dark room, at first seeing nothing, but then seeing Daisuke, who seemingly was asleep on his bed. She tore her head from the scene, more infuriated that she was lied to about her brother and walked away. _I knew she was lying…crazy witch._

_ _

She then proceeded to walk to her room, flopping down on her bed. Slowly she pulled out a picture of Yamato she had taken on one of their encounters. "No…I know this isn't just a crush…it can't be! Oh, Yamato…" She sadly looked at her picture of him, tracing her hand over his face.

It was only late within the night that she began to hear noises that seemed to be coming from Daisuke's room. Rubbing her eyes, she slowly got out of bed, cautiously walking towards her smaller brother's room. His voice…she began to listen.

And got the shock of her life.

_"Quit askin' me, Chibimon…okay, Yamato tasted like sugar, are you happy?"_

_ _

A pause of something that could be silence if Jun didn't here a faint second voice…only she couldn't decipher what it was saying.

_"Do I like it…? That's a hard question. I guess…I mean, biting's just like eating, so I guess I like it…but then, Yamato- oh, hell I don't know!"_

_ _

At that, Jun pulled away from the room, her eyes widened by what she had just heard. _So…it really was true…I've got to talk to that lady again! _She ran to her room, only to see that she already beaten there…by none other than Arukenimon herself. The woman smirked, and simply said, "I told you so. So…now do you feel like destroying him once and for all and getting your beloved Yamato back?"

"But…he's my brother.." Jun said, as much as she hated him for stealing Yamato away from her, the fact still remained…she would always care for him.

"He's no longer your brother, Jun…once taken in by the forces of darkness he'll do anything. Even hurting you…don't you see what he just did?"

"You're right…"

"Come, Jun.." Smirking, Arukenimon slowly pulled out a few hair strands from her ivory hair. Jun stopped walking over to her. "What are you doing…?"

"You want Yamato back, now don't you my dear Jun? _Spirit Needle!_" With those two last words spoken, the strands of hair stood up on end, and pierced Jun's heart, absorbing themselves within it.

At first Jun felt nothing. But then the tingling sensation of something entering itself into began to activate all of her feelings. She felt hot…but she felt cold. She felt confused…but she felt she knew everything at the same time. It was terrifyingly incredeble. "Wha….t's happening…to…me?!" She gasped out, clutching the ground with all of her body's strength.

"The hairs will penetrate into your soul, weaving around it until you have enough power to do your hearts content…or at least, enough knowledge."

Jun looked at Arukenimon, her eyes starting to glaze over with the remarkable feelings she was experiencing. It became too much for her too handle, and she collapsed onto the cold ground, the spell beginning to work its way around her.

Arukenimon smirked, slowly placing the befallen Motomiya on her bed.

"Daisuke…you and your league of Digi-Destined brats are going to wish you were never born. And you're going to be the first to go- by your own sister…."

She smiled cruelly in anticipation of the future that loomed ahead. "…The Necromancer."

—

Okay…I need a little help from you readers, if you'd be so kind. I plan on actually making someone like Jun in the future, but I need your votes on which character I should use -

1.Sora

2.Miyako

3.Koushirou

4.Hikari

So who's your pick? Please say so in your reviews! I might not even do one of those four, but they're at the top of my list.

_ _


	4. Ino aw Otos

As he grew more adept at his renewed skills, Daisuke noticed that his life took a distinct schedule as each day passed

Simple Consequences

Part VI- Ino aw Otos

**Disclaimer-** Digimon and all its characters are not copyright me, but copyright Toei Animation/Bandai (there probably are others, but I can't remember offhand). I wish they were, but sadly, not all wishes come true. The only thing that's copyright me is this fanfic, so no stealing, kiddies. 

**Author's Notes- **_NOTE: Follow the astericks in the story if you want to know what 'Ino aw Otos' means._ FINALLY! The next part of this tale. I was extremely tired when I was writing this…and oh, **Taken/Kenkeru** (**Takeru **[**TK**] x **Ken**) hints! Yay. The first time I've ever done anything with that coupling, so I decided to do just that. If this seems a bit er…bad, I'm sorry. -_-; I really should have slept earlier last night…oh, and I've figured out who Jun is going to get by your votes. Thanks everyone! It was a real help. Now for the story- go on, read! And review if you want to make me an even happier Amai. :)

As he grew more adept at his renewed skills, Daisuke noticed that his life took a distinct schedule as each day passed. As he was growing nocturnal, much like an owl, at midnight hours, he would grow tired during the late afternoon…much like one going to bed at night. Fortunately, he had the perfect place to go to sleep when slumber over came him.

Yamato's arms.

Daisuke smiled absently as he thought of his blonde savior. _He's so warm…maybe I shouldn't be so doubtful of this, its been going fine so far anyway. And he doesn't seem to mind a little bite here and there…_Unfortunately, whilst in his daydream, he effectively forgot the being sitting right next to him. Sighing, Ichijouji Ken waved a pale hand in front of his best friend's face. "Daisuke? Are you listening to me?"

"Eh?" The mahogany haired boys eyes opened up widely as he sheepishly glanced at an obviously not amused Ken, arms crossed, looking rather annoyed at him. Daisuke waved his hands, "Yeah, yeah, I heard you." _Okay, so I lie. But how could I pay attention to –anything- when Yamato's on my mind? _And he was right…what had started off as yet another infatuation had blossomed into much, much more for both Yamato and Daisuke.

Ken rolled his eyes, a gesture rarely used from him for others, but used frequently for Daisuke. After all, if you _knew_ some of the things that Motomiya Daisuke did like Ken did, wouldn't you roll your eyes too? Of course…Ken had no idea what he actually did, and was merely deriving that thought from what he _believed_ Daisuke was like. He thought he knew him well, and perhaps, he would have.

If Daisuke was a normal boy, that is.

He seemed so much like one, though, so much that even Ken, the genius of the group, didn't know how utterly _abnormal_ Daisuke actually was. Although…he had to admit, the bright boy that he knew was acting awfully distracted as of lately. _I wonder what he's thinking about…_Ken though, watching as Daisuke blundered to find the right words to indicate that he actually was listening.

"If you were listening, what did I just say, Daisuke?" Ken prodded the shorter child with mild amusement. He couldn't help but be amused; Daisuke was just funny in all of his actions. Maybe because Daisuke acted much like a child….because he was one. It was funny because Daisuke was not even the youngest, yet held the youngest spirit within him. Even Iori, who was a few years behind them, was not as childish as Daisuke could be.

It was refreshing.

But annoying was still annoying, nevertheless. Ken found himself wishing that Daisuke could be a bit more mature as he tried to grab the scraps of what he had heard Ken say to form it into a reasonable sentence to make Ken believe that he had listened. Only Daisuke was bad at lying. He always had, and Ken knew that. He waved his hand, sounding more agitated than he intended. "Spare me the details, Daisuke."

"Sorry Ken…I dunno, I was just thinking, that's all. What did you say?" Daisuke tried his sincerest to show how sorry he was; Ken usually didn't get that annoyed with him. The ex-Emperor's face softened as he ran a hand through his hair. "It's fine, Daisuke. I'm sorry…it's just that, well…I've been having a bit of problems and it wasn't helping that you weren't listening."

"Hmm? What problems are these, Ken?" _They couldn't be half as bad as mine._

Ken bit his lip. _It was easier when he wasn't listening…well, Daisuke would understand…wouldn't he? _Taking a deep breath, he started, "Well…I'm sure you know Takeru better than I, seeing that you knew him longer than I have. Uhm…how can I say this…"

As Ken fumbled over his words much like his younger friend had earlier, Daisuke got exactly what he was trying to say. _I should have known! So Ken has a crush, eh? It has to be, he's blushing! _As Daisuke noted the blood making its way to Ken's pale face he got a faint reminder that he was due for lunch very soon. _…But a few minutes couldn't hurt, could it? _As he averted his attention back to the blundering Ken, he smiled and raised a finger. "I think you should tell him!" He proclaimed cheerfully catching his friend off guard. _Well if Takeru's own brother let's me –bite- him, who's to say he won't take Ken's feelings towards him badly…? At least, I hope. Hikari might get there before him…_

_ _

"Wh-what? I didn't say anything though!" Ken tried in vain to cover up what he was already going to say. Indeed, it _was _easier when Daisuke wasn't listening.

The mahogany haired boy gave him a confident grin. "Believe me Ken. I know what I'm talking about, and I think you should tell him. It's the least you could do, and I don't think that Takeru's the type of person who would hate you for such a…shallow reason."

Ken's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "And how do you know so much about..er..this topic?"

"Well, what do you think?"

"So you like…ah, a boy too? Really? When?" Ken blinked, very surprised as he figured this out. It wasn't every day that you found out that both you and your friend were attracted to the opposite sex.

Daisuke laughed, albeit nervously, putting a hand behind his neck. "Let's just say that it took a lot of… 'Lunch Dates' with someone to get this figured out, ne?"

—

"Um, excuse me librarian." Jun smiled brightly to the elderly lady hunched over her desk busily typing away. To her dismay, the woman paid her no heed and continued to type away. _What in the world could she be doing that could occupy her so much? Oh well…let me try again. _"Hello? I need a bit of help here." She kept her smile in tact as she called out again to the lady, who yet again ignored her.

Feeling a surge of rage that had never really flowed through her soul, Jun slammed her fist down, making an almost unearthly clap against the shiny wood mostly because the library was such a quiet place by default.

That didn't stop people from glancing over to where the reddish-brown haired girl resided. The woman stopped typing, looking a bit shaken up. "Oh. I didn't notice you were here. What do you want, dear?" She tried her best to keep up a good cheer, as to not anger the teenager standing in front of her yet again.

_Sure you didn't notice…_Jun thought bitterly, but pushed away that trivial mind spark, smiling yet again at the woman. "I was wondering where you held all your information on mystical creatures…you know, witches, ogres, _vampires_?" She stressed the last word with a small grin, much out of her normal character. Of course, when you had what power…what energy she could feel coursing through her very soul, you might be a bit different as well. This was mostly sparked up by her sudden growing sense of vengeance for her brother. _Yes Daisuke…Arukenimon has shown me what a monster you truly are. But I'm not going to let you pull Yamato into your trap!_

_ _

The librarian blinked a bit, feeling a surge of suspicion for this girls reason of wanting the books for some reason. However, she pushed it off. _That's silly, _She remarked to herself, _she's probably doing a project for school…_And with that train of thought in motion, she quickly showed Jun the area where her books could be found.

But she continued to stare as the girl left for that section of books, as if something terrible was going to happen if she did otherwise. Realizing how stupid she was acting, she tore her vision away from the retreating Jun and went back to her work. It was just a feeling, anyway…

…even if it was a completely accurate feeling.

"V…v….ah, there's one." Jun commented as she pulled out a rather big and old looking book entitled _The Art of Vampirism_. Clutching the book to herself as if her life depended on it, she hastily moved from the bookshelf to find a place to sit down and read.

Quickly plopping down in an unused seat, Jun began to work her way through the book, not noticing the familiar figure that was now making its way into the library.

None other than her brother's ex-crush, Yagami Hikari.

Although the younger girl had entered to return a book that she had borrowed a week earlier, once setting eyes on the sister of Daisuke, she absently threw her book on the returning table and quickly made her way to where Jun was sitting, looking quite absorbed in her book. _Isn't that Daisuke's sister? Maybe I can ask her…if Daisuke's angry at me or not…_Hikari sighed. Ever since that incident before, Daisuke hadn't talked to her. He had just…run away before. She was tempted to follow him, but she knew it would had made it worse.

"I never wanted to break his heart.." She murmured absently to herself as she began to walk towards Jun's area. "But I had to be honest with him…I didn't want to lie or anything. I just hope he's not upset at me."

As she got closer to Jun, the older girl seemed to notice her presence as she lifted the book from her dark eyes and glanced at Hikari. _Isn't that that girl that Daisuke had a crush on earlier…hmm…_She glanced back down into her book. _Just this simple saying of 'Ino aw Otos'* is supposed to banish and/or weaken a demon..I wonder if I can make Hikari do the dirty work for me…_Jun smiled in anticipation of this, glancing upward yet again as Hikari finally walked up to her.

"Um…are you related to Motomiya Daisuke?" She asked, albeit shyly, but friendly nevertheless.

Nodding vigorously, Jun smiled back at the girl, brushing some of her wild hair out of her eyes. "Hai! I'm his sister, Motomiya Jun. Are you that girl he's been talking about so much?" Hikari blushed at that. "Yagami…Hikaru, is that it?" _Of course I know you. You're going to be a great tool in getting my Yamato back from –his- hands and getting rid of him once and for all!_

_ _

"Yagami Hikari." She smiled. "I'm glad you know me a bit…er, I know this might seem a bit rude, but I wanted to ask you a question about your brother."

"Hmm? Ask away!"

"Well, you see…a few days ago I told Daisuke something I don't think he wanted to know. And…I think I may have upset him in the process. Well, I just wanted to know if Daisuke was angry at me or anything?" With the amount of dark energy embedded within her, Jun would have ignored the sincerity that flowed through Hikari's eyes…only, when she looked through the reflection of those wide, innocent eyes she couldn't. She just couldn't.

Coughing, she said, "I don't think Daisuke's angry at you…just give him some time. He'll get over it." _What am I saying? _Jun cursed herself. _I'm encouraging him? No…I can't do that…_For the thoughts that writhed through her mind couldn't let her get away with such a thing. With power comes a price, and that price was simple. Her sense of judgment was now clouded by the flowing evil that Arukenimon and emplanted in her soul.

_Hmm…I know just what to do! _Glancing at Hikari yet again, Jun smiled. "Here's a way to get his attention." Taking a pencil out of her pocket, she tore a piece of paper from the book and wrote three words. _Ino aw Otos. _Handing it to Hikari, she suddenly stood up, "Well, I have to get going, but…if you just say those three words to Daisuke, he should cheer up."

"Ino aw Otos? What's that supposed to mean?" Hikari blinked, looking at the words presented to her.

Jun winked. "It's a secret between Daisuke and I. But don't worry, it'll be more help than you realize!"_…To all of us._

—

"Hello? Is anyone there…?" Daisuke gulped as he continued to tap on Yamato's door. _He'd better be here…I'm getting hungry after each second! And I'm a bit tired too…_

A couple of knocks later Daisuke sighed in frustration as he began to walk down the steps leading to the main door. "I can't believe he's not there…"

"Then don't." Daisuke's head flipped up to see none other than Yamato smiling down at his tired form. The younger boy, however wasn't amused. "Where were you? I could have gone downtown terrorizing random people if that's what you wanted me to do!"

The blonde haired Digi-Destined pulled his beloved into a warm embrace, playing softly with his untidy mahogany hair. Daisuke sighed in suppressed bliss as he melted into the hug, latching himself onto Yamato's waist. "I was at band practice…and we went a bit late. I'm sorry though, if that makes anything better. You have me all to yourself now, so you don't have to go one a worldwide rampage for blood." Yamato smiled at the younger holder of Courage and Friendship as his hold became tighter on his waist.

"Stupid Yamato…", Came his voice, stubborn sounding, but almost sleepy with awoken euphoria. "You know that I couldn't even bite anyone but you anyway."

"Yeah, I know…but-" He was cut off as Daisuke made his way to his usual spot around his neck, piercing it every so slightly yet again and letting the warm blood flow into his equally warm mouth. He kissed along Yamato's neck, leaving him in just as much euphoria as Daisuke was earlier just being in his arms.

"You taste even better when I'm hungry.." Came Daisuke's voice, almost feral in his attempts to acquire the blood he had been waiting for so patiently since his last feeding. Weakly, Yamato began to pull Daisuke inside from the doorstep. "Come in…we can't let people…see us.." His usage of speech always became slurred when feeling a sense of such utter pleasure.

Daisuke complied, not moving from Yamato's neck, but following him soundlessly into the house.

Only to be stopped when the two of them heard a voice sound from a little while away. "Daisuke? Is that you?"

Turning a bit pale, Daisuke unlatched himself from the Keeper of Friendship's hold, and quickly with wiped his lips with a hand. _Hikari? I hope she did –not- see us…_

_ _

Fortunately, she didn't.

Smiling a bit nervously as she saw Yamato with him, she waved. "Oh, I didn't see you there, Yamato! Hi!"

Looking a bit irritated from being cut off from Daisuke so quickly, he waved back, forcing a smile on his face. "Hey Hikari. What are you here for?"

"Yeah, you called for me so I guess you wanna speak to me?" Daisuke nodded, looking back at Hikari. The Holder of Light nodded, noting how indifferent Daisuke looked now towards her. _I guess he wasn't too upset…but just incase. _"I just wanted to apologize for upsetting you earlier, Daisuke. I didn't mean to…but I think I have something that might cheer you up." She smiled faintly at Daisuke as she began to pull out the sheet that Jun had given her.

"Oh? What's that?" Daisuke asked, pointing at the sheet Hikari now held.

Smiling, Hikari brought it up to her face. "_Ino…"_

As she began to read the old chant, Daisuke's eyes became wide as a sick feeling began to make its way through his stomach. _She…she knows…! Oh god…_His head was already beginning to hurt.

"_Aw…"_

_ _

Daisuke felt himself start to sweat, as the effects of the words were weaving through him. He suddenly grabbed on to Yamato's hand tightly for support as his legs began to give out on him.

"_Ot-!_ Daisuke?!" Hikari dropped her sheet as she stared at Daisuke, he had more or less collapsed to the ground, nearly taking a just as worried Yamato with him. He looked wasted, as he clutched the ground coughing violently. Hikari put a hand to her mouth as she saw exactly _what_ he was coughing: blood.

And for some reason, she knew that it was all her fault.

_ _

_Oh…my god…what have I done?_

—

"Perfect." Jun watched with dark glee as her brother fell.

_ _

"I see you've already started." A figure appeared next to her, long ivory hair flowing as she took a lock of it in her glove-clad hand. "Quite impressive…but how come he's not dead yet?"

"That Hikari girl didn't finish the charm! What? No fair!" A growl made its way out of Jun's mouth, as she stomped, pouting. A small action kept from her former, non-corrupted self.

Arukenimon smirked. _Hikari, eh? Isn't that one of his Digi-Disillusioned friends? The one of…oh, I see. Light. This is working out better than I thought. _"Well, Necromancer. Keep your eye out for that girl. We're going to need her to destroy your former brother…"__

_ _

"What? Why do we need _her_?" Jun commented, her eyes still on the scene.

The spider woman simply chuckled, snapping a finger. "Because one's of darkness are inevitably weakened to death by light, that's why." Without elaborating what she meant to Jun, who still had no idea who or what the Digi-Destined or the Digital World were, she disappeared into the darkness of which she came from.

The game had only begun.

----

* '_Ino aw Otos' is a flip-flopped version of 'Oni wa Soto' which, in Japanese means 'Demon, Be Gone'._


	5. Hidden Future, Clouded Past

Simple Consequences   
Part V- Hidden Future, Clouded Past 

**Disclaimer-** Digimon and all it's characters are not copyright me, but copyright Toei Animation/Bandai (there probably are others, but I can't remember offhand). I wish they were, but sadly, not all wishes come true. The only thing that's copyright me is this fanfic, so no stealing, kiddies. 

**Author's Notes-** Gah..I don't like how this chapter came out at all. But it was the best I could come up with. You should have seen the first version of this chapter I wrote. You'd be reeling in pain from how bad that was. I probably should have called this chapter "Of Plot Holes and Horrible Characterizing" ;). Anyway, sorry for the wait, I'm an incredible procrastinator, so don't beat me! *hides*   
  
  
  
"Irashi-san!" 

"Hai!" 

"Sakamoto-san!" 

"Hai." 

"Motomiya-san!" 

There was silence as the instructor, Izuhara-san, peered into the class, looking for the missing student. "Motomiya-san!" 

"Um…Izuhara-san, Daisuke's absent today.", A student said, as Hikari slowly sank into her seat. Again…It was three days after that 'incident', and Hikari felt just as distraught as she did when it happened in the first place. She just didn't know what to think anymore. She supposed Daisuke was at home right now, because whatever she had done to him must have taken a lot out of his system. He was vomiting…blood…Just thinking of that made her sick to her knees. She had quickly retreated after that, unable to face both Yamato and Daisuke. This was probably a good thing, for if she would have stayed she might have learned some unwanted information… 

Although, today she was about to find out just what information that was.   
  
— __

Why do I feel so cold..? 

**Isn't that how you normally feel, Motomiya Daisuke?**

_Who are you?!_

**That's not important. What is, however, is you. You're running away again.**

_Running. Maybe I am, but it's for the best. I'm not going to loose myself again._

**For the best. Indeed, you think so. But really, is it? You can't hide forever, under Yamato's arms. You can't run away, because your lust for the very thing you despise will lead you back on the trail to destruction.**

_Where am I?_

**We are within your mind, Motomiya Daisuke.**

_Why is it so dark?_

**Because this is you. This is how your mind projects your soul into itself.**

Daisuke could feel his self-control shattering. Although he could not see in this place…his mind, he felt around, trying to find a way out. 

_This isn't me! Let me out! Yamato? Where are you?_

**Again, you cry for him. What is it about this being that makes you want to hide within him? Don't you realize what you think is 'protecting' him will just destroy him along with you?**

_I don't understand._

**Of course you do.**

_Why can't I leave?_

**You can, but you don't want to. There are no limitations to one's mind, Motomiya Daisuke. You control anything and everything here.**

_Show me who you are. I want to see who I'm talking to!_

**Very well.**

The darkness subsided in one corner of Daisuke's mind to reveal… 

…himself? 

_What the hell?!_

**Ask and you shall receive,** The other Daisuke spoke, his darker eyes flashing.** Before you ask, I am nothing but your inner savior from darkness. Or maybe, conscious, I do not know.**

_But, you're…you sound…I don't act-_

His mirror image chuckled, flashing a grin that reminded Daisuke of his own, down to the very fangs that protruded through it. He seemed almost as if the darkness within his mind dressed him…it appeared to wrap around his body like a cloth. 

**I suppose you mean that I don't act like you. Of course, when sending signals to the brain, one must be very accurate in their speech.**

_You're the one who translates my thoughts? But you said that you're my conscious. My darkness. I don't understand._

**You don't need to. I'm here to warn you…if you don't learn to control yourself, the consequences will be dire.**

_And how do you know this?_

**Look. The Future.**

Daisuke could feel the scenery around him change within one blink of an eye. He was in a dark cell, he could tell, for the humid dampness of the room was the first feeling he could produce from being there. He stared around, feeling as if he had been there before. A small sound gained his attention, and he flipped around. Only to pale at what he saw. 

"Yamato-chan!" His voice materialized into, not just a thought, but a real sound as it echoed over the moist walls. There was Yamato, only lightened by the small light outside in the corridor. His wrists were reddened with blood as Daisuke noticed chains bordering each of them, biting viciously into his skin. His head was down, as if he had not heard Daisuke, and as Daisuke touched him, he found he could not feel him. 

It was as if he wasn't there. 

Daisuke's eyebrow furrowed with fury as he screamed, "Who the hell did this to you?! Dammit, Yamato, can't you hear me? Who did this to you?! Yamato!" 

**You did. **

Daisuke's mirror voice wrapped around his ear, as he saw Yamato faintly smile weakly towards the exit of his room. Daisuke could hear footsteps making their way to the room, and stiffened. Although he thought, no, he knew this wasn't real, he could still smell this person…and it smelled exactly like him. _Yet another me? But…_

Yamato's smile disturbed him. He looked ill…pale, and this particular smile lacked something within it. 

…happiness. 

The footsteps became gradually louder as Daisuke's form reached the door. Yamato's smile widened as the younger boy came closer. Daisuke studied his form as his other self paused at the doorway. "Yamato." Was all that he said, and Daisuke shivered at the sound. This isn't me! This can't be me! 

It was obvious that this Daisuke was hungry, and he had been using Yamato just for that…just like Daisuke had feared before. Just a meal…nothing more… 

The darker Daisuke slowly made his way, leaning downward to place a delicate hand on Yamato's cheek. "I see you've missed me?" 

Yamato nodded, silent. Daisuke felt his knees go weak. _Like a dog…_

The blonde shivered as his dark vampire slowly slid a tongue over his neck area. "And I'm so very hungry…you like it when I'm hungry, ne?" 

Another nod. 

"Are you sure you have enough to please me? Or should I go elsewhere?" 

There was a frantic shaking of head, as Yamato heard that question. Daisuke looked on, frightened and sickened at the same time, but unable to turn away. His counterpart only smirked as he took Yamato's fingertip into his mouth, piercing the tender skin and licking away the crimson blood that seeped out of it. "You're growing dry." He began to head towards the neck area, saying no more, just feeding. 

_This…isn't ME! I wouldn't do that to Yamato…I wouldn't! I wouldn't!_

"Soon I'll have no use for you." Daisuke could faintly hear himself say as he let go of Yamato, staring coldly at the older boy. 

_Yamato…say something! What are you, a doll?_

And that's exactly how he looked. Just like a doll. Daisuke could feel himself crumble down, as he chanted to himself, 

_That wasn't me…that wasn't me…that wasn't me…that wasn't me…_

**It could be.**

_Why did you do this? I didn't want to see that! Why can't I just wake up?!_

**You could make the same mistake if you run, Daisuke. I'm just protecting you, protecting you from the darkness that will pull you in. It doesn't care how good you were, it will convert you. You don't know yourself, and that's just what it wants.**   
  
  
  
_How can I avoid that?_

**Find your true self. And you won't have to run anymore.**

_Why?_

**Because, if anything, you need yourself for the future.**

_What? What do you mean? Wait!_

_WAIT!_   
  
— 

"I wonder when he'll wake up." Yamato quietly said to no one but himself. He was sitting on the edge of the bed Daisuke resided in, and watching the boy in slumber. It had only been a few days since that odd incident…what had happened anyway? I need to talk to Hikari. His eyes hardened. He wasn't sure what to think, nor what to say. Daisuke had mentioned to him shortly after he had lapsed in deep slumber that he didn't want to go home. There was no one there for him, and when Yamato had asked about Jun, he got no reply. 

_What happened? Does she…know?_

What scared Yamato the most was the fact that someone could find out Daisuke's secret. And it wouldn't be pretty…not at all. He sighed, stroking Daisuke's hair. _Hikari left so quickly…I just don't understand this. Maybe I don't know Daisuke like I thought…_

Really, as he thought of it, he didn't know Daisuke at all. Even before they had become so close, he didn't know him. They were just like workers in a building; they knew each other, yet they didn't know each other. Yamato gave a small smile as he stared down at Daisuke's now peaceful face. _That doesn't mean I didn't think he was adorable._

"What's it about you that drew me so quickly? We rarely talked that much, but…I feel so connected." He trailed a finger along his neck yet again._ Like candy…funny how the weirdest things make you feel good. A bite from you is like a drug, but not dangerous. It feels safe._

Before he knew it, he had bent down and gently kissed Daisuke's sleeping lips.   
  
— 

Hikari stumbled out of class, her thoughts elsewhere. She felt drunk on her own thoughts of confusion, and lost beyond measure. Takeru had tried to talk to her, but she couldn't look him in the face. She, like many others, just didn't know what to think. 

"Maybe…I should go visit Daisuke. But could I look him in the eye? Would he hate me even more than he did before? You just keep making things worse, don't you Hikari..?" She slowly made her way out of the school, dragging her feet listlessly forward. 

She was too distracted to notice two people following her. Both, very familiar. 

It was too late when she figured it out, as two pairs of hands, one human and one digimon, grabbed her and shoved her into an alley. 

"What the-?! Jun…? And…YOU!" 

The taller one smirked. "Ah, Hikari. We meet again. And this time, there's no one to help you, dearie. Now come along, like a good Chosen Child. I promise, this won't hurt…too badly." 

Hikari could hear Arukenimon's echoing laugh wrapping around her like a serpent as she fell into darkness. 

"Let the games begin." 


End file.
